Software programs often have faults in them (commonly referred to as “bugs”) in which they may not operate as intended. Often automated repair systems are used in attempt to identify and correct faults in software programs.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.